I Love You My TroubleMaker
by park baekhyun
Summary: summary nya ada di dalam! hunstal/exo/suho/girlsday/apink/fx


Cast :

- Oh sehun

- Jung Soo Jung a.k.a Krystal jung

Other cast :

- Kim jongin

- Choi jinri

- Kim junmyeon

- Bang minah

- luna

- Park soojin a.k.a oh sojin

- chorong

- (dapat bertambah-mungkin- atau bertukar seiring berjalannya waktu)

Genre :

- Romance

- School life

- sad

- Dan lain-lain(?)

Rated :T

Author : beyunbaekhyun

Length : 1 of ?

Summary :

**"bagaimana jika seorang oh sehun,lelaki yang terkenal tampan putih tinggi sempurna yang memiliki otak cerdas di atas rata-rata,sopan,dermawan, kalem,kebanggaan sekolah,dan lelaki idaman wanita di sekolahnya. Jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang wanita yang terkenal nakal,menyebalkan,pembuat onar,keras kepala,dan orang yang paling tidak di sukai di sekolahnya. Krystal. Dan juga,sehun harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan nya karna masalah keluarga mereka dan masalah dirinya. Apa yang terjadi?"**

**_"You're an awful, an upsetting, the women are very often makes me angry. However, behind all of it, I love u my "Trouble Maker""_**

**_"You are a taciturn very unfortunate, obstinate, pretentious handsome, be cool, having a flat face. I want to make very kicking your butt. But, somehow it all, i fell in love with you"_**

**Chapter 1 **

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan sempurna dengan tinggi semampan wajah putih pucat yang bersih,garis wajah yang sangat sempurna,tubuh kurus dengan rambut **_pink _**nya yang sengaja ia buat berantakan,dan menggunakan sebuah **_sweater _**berwarna hitam yang selalu ia pakai jika musim dingin seperti ini tiba. Dan juga sebuah celana **_jeans _**hitam se mata kaki dan sebuah sepatu **_kets _**berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak merah menempel manis di kedua kakinya. Jika dilihat,kita seperti ingin sekali bersyukur kepada tuhan karna telah menciptakan manusia sesempurna ia.

Lelaki itu memandang dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum sekilas setelah puas dengan tampilannya saat ini. akhirnya,ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan turun ke bawah. Ia berniat untuk bertemu sang nunna untuk idzin keluar rumah sebentar. Saat ia sedang ingin menuruni tangga rumahnya,kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit meringis karna kesakitan.

"argh…appo…"

**BRUGH**

Sehun sedikit oleng dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Ia menyenderkan tubuh nya ke arah tembok sebelah tangga dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang kepalanya.

"sehun!"

Sehun-lelaki tampan itu- menengok ke arah suara. Ia melihat sojin,sang nunna berlari panik ke arah nya. Sojin yang awalnya mendengar suara "brugh/?" langsung keluar dari dapur dan langsung panic seketika saat melihat sehun terduduk di dekat tangga. Sojin langsung berlari ke arah sehun dan memegang kedua tangan sang adik yang berada di kepala sang adik/?

"sehun… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun tidak membalas,suara rintihan-rintihan pun terus di ucapkan dari bibir **_pink _**manis itu. sojin yang panic langsung beranjak dari tempat nya dan berlari ke arah kamar sehun. Lalu ia membawa sebuah botol kecil berbentuk silinder yang berisikan obat tablet berwarna merah dan membawanya ke arah sehun.

"obat ini masih penuh! Jangan bilang kau tidak meminumnya sama sekali oh sehun!"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk berbicara lagi. Sakit di kepalanya bagaikan telah mengunci semua organ di tubuhnya,selain tangan dan kepala tentu saja. Matanya pun hanya mampu sehun pejam.

"sekarang kau minum ini,cepat!"

Ia ingin sekali menolak obat laknat-menurutnya-itu. ia sangat membenci obat. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak tau obat apa yang di berikan nunnanya. Namun,seakan sakit di kepala ini mengontrol tubuhnya,ia langsung membuka mulutnya dengan gemetar. Sojin yang melihat sehun membuka mulutnya,langsung memasukan 2 tablet sekaligus. Sehun langsung menutup mulut dan menelannya.

Hening

Mereka focus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun fokus dengan kepalanya yang masih sakit dengan mata terpenjam dan sojin masih asik memperhatikan adik semata wayangnya dengan perasaan dan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Sekitar 25 menit berlalu,sakit kepala yang sehun alami perlahan mulai mereda. Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Semercak cahaya seakan berlomba-lomba masuk ke retina matanya saat ia membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia ketahui adalah sang nunna edang memandang khawatir ke arahnya.

"nun…..nunna?"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terkadang,rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul kembali,namun karna efek obat,rasa sakit itu perlahan kembali menghilang.

Sojin yang mendengar sehun memanggil namanya,langsung menghembuskan nafas lega lalu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala sang anak.

"apa kah masih sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya-yang tadi sempat tertunduk- dan menatap sang nunna yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Melihat senyum sang nunna,hatinya merasa sangat hangat.

"sudah baikan nunna"

Sojin tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening sehun dan berdiri. Sehun yang di perlakukan seperti itu ikut tersenyum dan ikut berdiri.

"bagus lah kalau begitu. Kenapa kau tidak meminum obat nya hm? nunna sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali kau harus meminum obat itu sayang"

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Saat ia tersenyum,itu membuat setengat matanya menghilang. Sojin yang melihat mata sang adik yang setengah menghilang,hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengelus mata sehun. Sehun yang merasakan tangan sojin berada di matanya,semakin melebarkan senyum nya dan itu membuat matanya hilang sepenuhnya/?. Sojin semakin terkekeh di buatnya.

"ani. Aku tidak mau. Kau kan tau sendiri kalau aku tidak menyukai obat itu. lagi pula aku tidak tau itu obat apa. nunna tidak pernah member tau ku"

Sojin melepaskan tangannya dari mata sehun. Sehun yang merasa kalau tangan sojin sudah terlepas langsung memudarkan senyumnya dan membuka/? Kedua matanya. Sojin menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengelus pelan kepala sehun.

"itu obat sakit kepala sehun. Dokter bilang sakit kepala mu itu gampang kambuh jadi di berikan obat itu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menepis kasar tangan sojin. Sojin yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya terkekeh.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Lagi pula,jika aku hanya sakit kepala,kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini?"

Sehun memasang wajah pokerfacenya. Sojin semakin terkekeh dengan sikap sang adik. Sehun itu sebenarnya adalah pria dingin nan dewasa yang terkadang sangat manja,kekanakan,keras kepala,dan menyebalkan. Namun,sehun lebih sering menunjukan sifat dinginnya di banding sifat kekanakannya.

"haha baiklah. Hey kau tidak percaya padaku? Adik macam apa kau?"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dan memasukan tangannya ke kedua saku celananya.

"memang tidak"

Sojin mendengus. Sojin memperhatikan sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki,ternyata ia baru sadar jika sehun sudah memakai pakaian rapih,sojin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? kau ingin kemana? Ingin berkencan?"

Sojin menyeringai. sehun mendengus sebal ke arah sojin. Tidak mungkin ia berkencan , sedangkan ia pun tidak memiliki seorang kekasih dan belum pernah sekalipun merasakan yang namanya berpacaran.

"kau mengejekku nunna. Kau tau sendiri bukan jika aku tidak pernah berpacaran? Dan juga aku ingin bertemu jongin, bukan berkencan"

Sojin yang mendengar kata "jongin" langsung menunjukan senyum lebar nya.

"JONGIN? SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU KEPADANYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

Sehun tersentak. Ia lupa kalau sang kakak dan sahabatnya,jongin,saling mencintai,namun mereka belum menjalin hubungan apapun. Dan lagi pula,perbandingan umur jongin dan sojin cukup jauh. Sehun juga sebenarnya tidak rela jika sojin berpacaran apa lagi menikah dengan jongin. Bukan apa-apa,ia tidak mau sahabatnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu menjadi kakak iparnya. Namun,walaupun begitu,ia tetap mendukung siapapun pilihan sang kakak walaupun itu jongin sekalipun. Namun,tentu saja sehun tidak setuju jika sojin menikah dengan orang yang tidak baik. Sehun mengelus pelan dadanya dan menggeleng.

"kau ingin aku mati muda nunna? Sudah tau suara mu sangat melengking"

Sojin hanya tersenyum dan menarik sehun ke arah pintu dan mendorongnya keluar.

"lebih baik kau cepat pergi dan sampaikan salam ku kepadanya! Jangan sampai lupa! Dan katakan kepadanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya! Dan lagi,jangan pulang larut malam! Kalau kau pulang terlalu larut,kau akan tidur di luar. Oke? selamat sore!"

**BRAK**

sehun meruntuki sang kakak yang seenak jidatnya menutup pintu rumah mereka pas didepan wajahnya. Kakaknya seringkali bersikap seperti ini agar keinginan nya cepat terpenuhi. Sehun menggeleng dan memukul sekali pintu rumah nya lalu berjalan pergi keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya dan segera bertemu dengan jongin.

Sehun pun berjalan di tengah keramaian penduduk. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, tak sedikit orang yang berhenti sekedar untuk membeli kopi panas dari mesin minuman otomatis atau merapatkan jaket mereka karna musim dingin tahun ini seperti lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sehun memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Ia merasakan rasa dingin malam ini seperti masuk dari celah-celah tubuhnya yang terekspos. Termasuk tangannya.

Sehun menggeleng dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk bertemu jongin. Ia dan jongin sepakat untuk bertemu di salah satu restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari **_namsan tower. _**Dania lupa kalau jarak dari rumah nya ke **_namsan tower _**cukup jauh. Atau mungkin bisa di bilang sangat jauh. Ia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri karna ia bisa-bisanya menerima tawaran jongin untuk bertemu di restoran itu. lagipula,jongin juga mengambil kesempatan saat sehun sedang membaca buku. Sehun memutuskan untuk meng-iya kan semua ajakan jongin dengan cepat agar acara membaca bukunya tidak terlalu lama di ganggu oleh jongin. **_And then_**? Inilah resikonya. Ia Harus berjalan sekitar 7km di cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat ini. ia bersumpah,saat ia sudah sampai di restoran itu,ia akan melemparnya dari atas **_namsan tower_**_._

Sehun terus berjalan di atas terotoar yang masih di tapaki oleh orang-orang yang masih menjalankan aktifitas mereka. sehun merapatkan jaketnya,sesekali rintihan keluar dari bibir manisnya. Udara di kota seoul ini memang sangat dingin,terkadang menggunakan jaket yang tebalnya 5cm pun tidak cukup untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Ah,mungkin tidak kenal,hanya sekedar "tau". Sehun melihat seorang yeoja yang seperti teman satu angkatannya. Ia meyipitkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dan benar dugaannya,itu adalah teman nya. Jung soo jung atau biasa di panggil krystal. Krystal adalah teman satu angkatan sehun. Namun,mereka beda kelas. Sehun kelas XI-1 sedangkan krystal XI-3 dan jongin XI-1.

Krystal adalah salah satu troublemaker di sekolah mereka. krystal sangat sering membuat kekacauan di sekolah mereka. bahkan ia pernah membakar meja kepala sekolah bersama kelompok nya. Kelompok mereka terdiri atas sulli,minah,dan luna. Minah dan sulli sekelas dengan krystal,sedangkan luna sekelas dengan sehun dan kai. Luna sebenarnya tidak pernah membuat onar,ia hanya melihat apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. Hanya saja,karna ia satu kelompok dengan krystal sulli dan minah,jadi ia juga sering disalahkan di anggap terlibat dalam masalah jika teman-teman mereka membuat kekacauan. Namun,luna tetap sabar dan memaklumi apa yang teman-temannya lakukan.

Krystal sebenarnya bisa saja menjadi primadona sekolah. Hanya saja,kelakuannya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang bisa di bilang sangat cantik dan terlihat jaim. Namun,kelakuan nya itu tetap saja tidak di pedulikan oleh fans-fansnya di sekolah. Hampir satu sekolah menyukainya karna kecantikannya. Namun,banyak yang berusaha memendamnya bahkan banyak yang berusaha melupakan perasaan itu. itu karna mereka tidak suka dengan sikap krystal yang selalu membuat onar itu. guru pun sudah mulai jengah atas kelakuannya.

Namun,beberapa dari fans nya tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Mungkin,jika krystal menerima penawaran orang-orang yang memintanya untuk menjadikan kekasihnya,mungkin hampir satu sekolah sudah menjadi **_ex-bfnya_**. Jongin saja sempat menyukainya,namun saat ia melihat kakaknya sehun ia langsung pindah hati dan lebih menyukai sojin,kakak sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya sedikit tertarik dengan krystal. Sikap krystal sangat unik menurutnya. Karna sifat ketertarikannya itu,jongin seringkali memarahinnya. Entah kenapa.

Dan ya,sebenarnya krystal juga mempunyai seorang kekasih yang bernama junmyeon atau suho. Suho adalah sunbae mereka-sehun dan krystal-. Suho juga termasuk pria idaman sekolah. Banyak yang menyukai suho. Namun,suho di cap **_playboy _**di sekolahnya karna banyak nya mantan yang ia punya. Dan suatu hari,suho meminta krystal untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan krystal menerimanya. Hingga saat ini,hubungannya sudah berjalan sekitar 4 bulan.

Sehun mendekat ke arah krystal. Krystal sedang berdiri didepan sebuah café,entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu sampai-sampai ia pandang café itu hingga tidak berkedip. Sehun terus menghampiri krystal,sehingga saat sudah dekat ia dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi nya. Sesungguhnya,ia berencana untuk memanggilnya namun ia urungkan niat nya itu saat melihat jejak air mata itu.

Krystal menatap kosong ke arah dalam café dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya itu. sehun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan sekarang sehun tau kenapa krystal menangis.

Di sana ada suho yang sedang bersama yeoja lain sambil berpegang tangan dan sekali tangan yeoja itu di kecup oleh suho.

Krystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghampiri suho.

"JUNMYEON"

Suho menoleh dan….

**BUGH**

Suho jatuh tersungkur dari kursi setelah krystal menonjoknya tepat di rahangnya.

"myeonnie oppa!"

Yeoja itu yang telah sadar dari terkagetannya langsung menghampiri suho yang jatuh sambil meringis. yeoja itu yang tidak terima suho dipukul seperti itu,langsung bangkit dan menatap krystal. Sang yeoja itu dengan cepat menampar krystal,namun dengan cepat krystal menahannya dan krystal langsung menampar yeoja itu.

**PLAK**

Krystal menampar yeoja itu hingga yeoja itu tersungkur sedikit ke belakang. Pelanggan di café itu langsung menujukan pandangannya ke arah krystal,suho dan yeoja itu. para pelayan pun seperti tidak berani untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. mereka akan menghentikannya jika sudah akan terjadi perkelahian yang fatal.

Sehun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya itu langsung menghampiri krystal.

"krystal! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Krystal menengok ke arah suara,dan ia melihat sehun sedang menghampirinya. Ya,krystal mengetahui sehun. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui sehun yang sangat di kagumi disekolah itu? dengan paras tampan,tubuh tinggi sempurna,otak yang cemerlang. Lelaki yang sempurnya.

Namun,karna amarah yang sudah menguasainya, krystal malah justru geram dengan kehadiran sehun yang menurutnya mengganggu. Krystal menunjuk sehun dan membuat sehun berhenti sekitar 5 langkah dari krystal.

"BERHENTI DI SANA BRENGSEK. JANGAN MENDEKAT. INI BUKAN URUSANMU"

Sehun terdiam. Sifat krystal yang sedang marah itu keluar. Sifatnya yang marah itu seperti iblis kata jongin. Awalnya sehun tidak percaya apa kata jongin. Namun sekarang sepertinya ia harus mengakuinya. Krystal saat marah benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Seperti iblis.

Krystal mengarah kan pandangan nya ke arah suho dan yeoja itu. yeoja itu terlihat sedang membantu seho berdiri. Sedangkan suho,ia memegang rahangnya yang tadi di tonjok krystal dan di sudut bibirnya, terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kental berwarna merah.

Darah.

Krystal mendekat ke arah suho dan mencengkram kerahnya dan menonjoknya.

**BUGH**

Kembali jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Sehun ingin mencegahnya namun ia masih takut dengan krystal. Sedangkan yeoja itu berteriak histeris saat suho di tonjok kembali oleh krystal.

Krystal menarik kerah suho dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Wajah suho sedikit babak belur. Darah yang tadi sempat keluar dari sudut bibir nya terlihat keluar kembali. Namun sekarang lebih banyak. Bahkan kadang menetes ke dagu suho.

Suho membuka matanya yang tadi nya sedang ia pejam. Ia melihat krystal tepat di depan wajahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah dan geram. Dan mata yang juga mengilatkan amarah dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa. Juga terlihat di matanya seperti ada air.

"k…..krystal…."

"KAU NAMJA BRENGSEK. BERANINYA KAU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG KU HAH?! MAU MU APA NAMJA BRENGSEK?! JADI SELAMA INI KAU HANYA MEMPERMAINKAN KU HAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA HAH?! NAMJA KURANG AJAR! BRENGSEK!"

Krystal mengguncang guncang kan bahu suho. Air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah ia tahan sudah tidak bisa ia bending lagi. Suho yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Karna tidak tega melihat suho di perlakukan seperti itu dan tidak menyangka karna suho sudah menjadikannya yang kedua. Sedangkan sehun,ia menahan pundak krystal agar krystal berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Krystal mendorong suho dengan keras ke arah lantai dan membuat suho jatuh tertidur dengan sempat punggung nya menabrak meja yang di belakangnya sebelum menghantam lantai.

Krystal berjalan ke arah yeoja itu. yeoja itu sedikit mundur dan ketakutan. Krystal semakin mendekat dan menjambak rambut wanita itu. wanita itu sedikit meringis di buatnya

"hai wanita jalang…. Berani kau merebut kekasih ku hah? Senang menjadi kekasih nya hm?"

Krystal semakin keras menjambak rambut wanita itu,dan wanita itu semakin meringis di buatnya bahkan hingga menangis. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan krystal yang menarik rambut yeoja itu. namun krystal tidak memperdulikannya,bahkan cengkraman tangannya di rambut sang yeoja itu semakin erat.

"ya! Krystal lepas kan tangan mu! Ia kesakitann! Ya! Krystall!"

Sehun menarik-narik tangan krystal. Krystal yang risih dan jengkel akhir nya menendang kaki sehun dengan keras dan itu membuat sehun mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh terduduk.

"apa kau tidak tau hm kalau suho sudah menjadi kekasih ku? Kau tidak tau ya? Kasihan. dan kau semakin kasihan setelah menjadi wanita kedua WANITA JALANG"

Krystal semakin menarik rambut yeoja itu hingga yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan. Sehun yang tidak bisa melihat hal itu langsung berdiri dan memukul –sangat- keras tangan krystal yang sedang menjambak rambut yeoja itu. Dan hal itu membuat krystal mereflek melepaskan dan merintih.

"aw!"

Mengambil kesempatan,sehun memeluk krystal dan membawanya pergi keluar cefe. Sengaja ia memeluk krystal agar krystal tidak dapat terlalu memberontak.

"YA! OH SEHUN! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan pergi keluar café dengan sebelumnya meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang telah krystal buat. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat pemberontakan krystal semakin kuat. Sehun membawa krystal ke gang kecil dengan masih memeluknya.

Suho yang sadar kalau sehun telah membawa krystal pergi tersenyum

"terima kasih…..hun-ah…."

Suho berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Sungguh,karna tonjokan krystal,kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing. Ia tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arah yeoja itu. yeoja itu masih berdiri sambil menangis dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

Suho pun yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu langsung memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di jambak krystal

"mianhae….. chorong mianhae…"

Chorong,yeoja itu. menggeleng dan kembali memeluk suho. Pelanggan yang lain yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng. Dan salah satu pelayan membantu mereka untuk membersihkan luka mereka dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**TBC**

**Heheehehe**

**Sekarang aku bawa ff hunstal!**

**Maaf kalau aku bawa pair exogirlsday sama exopink. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa kok beneran. Soalnya aku gak mau semuanya member fx. Walaupun aku bawa pair exogirlsday sama exopink belum tentu aku suka pairing itu. aku gak suka sama sekali malah. Aku bawa mereka soalnya aku bingung mau make pair siapa lagi. Jadi,mau gak mau.**

**Oh ya ff ini no copas dari ff manapun. Kalau ada kemiripan ff ku ini dari ff yang lain ini murni kesalahan 100%.**

**dan oh ya. aku udah agak males ngepublish ff aku disini hehe. males nya gatau kenapa. makanya aku udah jarang update lagi disini. tapi,aku update di wordpress aku kok. bahkan ff aku yang gak aku lanjut-lanjutin disini,udah ku lanjutin di wp aku. hehe maaf kan aku yayaya. btw,wp aku ada di bio kok. cek aja bio aku**

**dan lagi,ini ff terakhir aku yang aku publish disini. maaf ya semua.**

**oke thanks for read ya^^**


End file.
